


Once Again

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECTKadang semesta selucu itu. Saat kau telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu, kau baru sadar betapa berharganya dia setelah lepas dari genggamanmu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

* * *

Judul: Once Again

Season/Genre: Summer/Romance

Theme : Epiphany

Rated: PG13/TEENAGE

Warning(!) :

Gak jelas, abal-abal, ide pasaran, 100% halu, bikin cringe sampe ketulang.

Hidup di kota metropolitan dengan orang-orang bermulut tajam memang tak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa dan raga. Apalagi jika dirimu melajang hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Mulut mereka tak ada hentinya meracau dan memberi ribuan ceramah usang yang tak akan bisa masuk ke otakmu. Ya, bisa dikatakan itu yang dialami oleh Minghao, lelaki berkepala dua yang tiga tahun lagi akan menginjak umur tiga puluh tahun. Hingga detik ini dia masih betah seorang diri tanpa ada pendamping yang menemani hari-hari beratnya. Entah dia yang terlalu nyaman sendiri atau masih terbayangi masa lalu.

Jujur, Minghao sebenarnya lelah. Lelah dengan keadaan yang terus menyudutkannya. Lelah dengan hatinya yang tak ingin bangkit dari sosok yang ada di masa lalunya. Sosok yang berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi lemah seperti ini. Sosok yang Minghao ingin kutuk namun tak bisa ia kutuk. Sosok yang berhasil merebut semua hal pertama yang Minghao rasakan. Pertama kalinya jatuh cinta. Pertama kalinya berciuman. Pertama kalinya berhubungan. Pertama kalinya putus cinta. Semua hal pertama milik Minghao sudah direnggut sosok itu. Sosok yang masih berputar dan menari-nari di dalam otak kecilnya.

Dia menyesal. Menyesal telah melepas sosok itu. Menyesal tak mendengar dari sudut cerita yang berbeda. Minghao terlalu egois dengan pilihannya, yang berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang sangat amat bodoh. Akan ditaruh mana harga dirinya jika ia menyesal? Jika ia rindu dengan pelukan hangat orang yang masih menempati hatinya hingga detik ini? Gengsi lah. Minghao gengsi untuk sekadar bertanya dimana dan bagaimana kabarnya. Padahal, hati kecilnya masih belum puas. Masih ada hal-hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Namun gengsi menghalangi Minghao untuk sekadar meluruskan kesalahpahaman keduanya. Entah malas atau malu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Minghao menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap undangan yang diberikan oleh salah satu sahabatnya saat jaman sekolah dulu. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir ranumnya. Tidak Minghao sangka keduanya akan menikah. Dulu yang seperti rival sejati, kini akan disatukan oleh ikatan takdir. Minghao antara bahagia dan meringis pilu. Ini undangan dari teman jaman sekolahnya dulu. Otomatis, semua teman-teman Minghao akan hadir juga di pernikahan ini. Dan otomatis pula, sosok masa lalu Minghao akan hadir di ruangan yang sama.

Minghao mengerang pelan. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kepala Minghao ingin pecah rasanya. Minghao bimbang. Hatinya ingin bertemu tapi juga tak siap bertemu. Serba salah memang. Seperti remaja labil, mood Minghao naik turun. Minghao tidak tahu apakah ia harus datang atau tidak. Namun di sisi lain, dia ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Sebelum dia berumur kepala tiga, dia ingin hidup dengan tenang. Tanpa bayang-bayang sosok masa lalunya. Hanya itu harapannya.

Namun harapan hanya harapan. Jantung Minghao berdebar kencang saat hari H telah tiba. Di dalam aula pernikahan, dia hanya diam. Memojok sambil menggenggam segelas minuman dingin yang belum ia teguk. Pikirannya melalang buana ke berbagai tempat. Matanya menatap sosok yang jauh di depannya. Sosok masa lalunya yang berdiri gagah, semakin tampan dan berwibawa. Gigi taring favoritnya kadang nampak saat sosok itu tertawa. Minghao ingin berlari ke arahnya. Memeluk erat dan membisikkan kata rindu. Namun, halu hanyalah halu. Dia hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya. Ia teguk kasar minuman yang ia pegang. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang tiada henti-hentinya berputar selama berminggu-minggu. Beberapa teman Minghao memandangnya miris. Minghao berusaha tegar, walaupun hatinya telah goyah, dan dinding pertahanannya runtuh sejak ia memasuki aula gedung beberapa jam lalu.

Mungkin Minghao harus mengubur keinginannya. Lagipula mana mungkin mantannya itu mau menatap wajahnya lagi. Ditambah lagi hubungan keduanya sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Minghao yakin mantannya itu telah memiliki pendamping baru. Yang lebih baik dari Minghao tentunya. Dia menghela napasnya pelan. Badannya terasa sangat lelah. Pikirannya letih, dan matanya tidak ingin berkompromi untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah dia tahan sejak pernikahan dimulai. Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Minghao dengan gontai mendekati Jeonghan, hendak berpamitan kepada sahabatnya kala itu.

“Aku pamit ya.” Ujarnya pelan. Jeonghan menoleh. Bibirnya menurun murung.

“Kok udah pulang? Belum selesai loh.”

Jeonghan tak rela. Dia tak ingin memberi izin temannya untuk pergi.

“Capek. Tambah pusing kalau lihat mukanya.”

Jeonghan menghela napasnya. “Tunggu habis dansa. Kamu boleh pulang. Kamu gak bisa kabur dari Mingyu terus, Hao.”

Mingyu. Mendengar namanya saja Minghao meleleh. Matanya sudah basah. Buru-buru ia usap untuk menghentikan air matanya.

“Yaudah..aku tunggu disana.”

Minghao kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Matanya menatap ke arah lain. Berusaha menghiraukan sepasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya.

Dentingan gelas mengintrupsi seluruh kegiatan. Begitu pula dengan Minghao. Ucapan dan sambutan dari sepasang pengantin baru di depan sana, membuat Minghao enggan mendengarkan. Dia lebih asik melamun dan memandang lantai yang ada di bawahnya. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai ia abaikan. Hingga nama lengkapnya dipanggil membuat Minghao tersentak.

“Xu Minghao!”

Dia mendongak, menatap beberapa tamu yang menatapnya lama. Minghao mengedipkan mata bingung. Terlihat Jeonghan menghela napasnya pelan. Beberapa tamu terkikik geli melihat Minghao kebingungan.

“Xu Minghao dan Kim Mingyu.”

Jantungnya melompat. Matanya melotot kaget. Bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Terlihat Minghao membutuhkan penjelasan.

“Kalian berdua terpilih buat dance waltz di depan sini.”

Bagai tersambar petir, Minghao menganga tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa. Terlihat Jeonghan menyeringai lebar. Ketahuan. Pasti temannya itu yang membuat Minghao menderita. Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang pria yang mendekat kearahnya. Mingyu, begitulah hatinya berbisik. Sosok familiar yang ia rindukan, sedang berjalan dengan tenang sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Minghao. Tangannya dengan gemetaran menangkap tangan yang ditawarkan. Terasa hangat dan pas sekali. Keduanya maju perlahan. Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan alunan musik waltz yang menemani keduanya.

Badan satu dengan yang lain mulai bergerak bersama. Menari sesuai tempo dan iringan. Kedua pasang tangan saling menggenggam. Kulit ke kulit bersentuhan. Minghao tak berani menatap wajah lawannya. Dia sibuk merutuki Jeonghan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seakan berteriak gembira di dalam sana.

“Hai.”

Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut lawannya.

“Um..hai juga. Mingyu.”

Ada jeda lama dalam mengucap nama lawannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Rindu menyebut nama sosok yang ada di genggaman tangannya saat ini. Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya ada iringan musik dan suara tipis gesekan sepatu keduanya.

“Apa kabar?”

Kini Minghao yang bersuara. Kepalanya masih enggan untuk menatap lawannya. Takut bertatapan mungkin.

“Biasa saja. Kamu?”

Minghao meremas tangan Mingyu. Berusaha menguatkan batinnya.

“Gak baik.”

Minghao menjawab sejujurnya. Keinginannya ia bangkitkan. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua.

“Kenapa?”

Suara berat Mingyu kembali terdengar. Minghao menarik napas untuk menyiapkan mentalnya.

“Kebayang masa lalu.”

Mingyu seakan paham. Dia hanya diam. Seperti menunggu Minghao melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Aku cuman ingin hidup tenang. Bisa gak kamu ceritain masalah kita dulu dari sudut pandang mu? Aku sadar dulu aku egois, lebih percaya orang lain daripada pasangan sendiri. Tapi, kalau kamu gak mau bilang gak masalah. Lagian, kisah kita udah berakhir.”

Minghao sudah pasrah. Dia menunduk dalam. Menatap gerakan lincah kakinya dan kaki Mingyu.

“Seperti penjelasanku dulu. Aku gak selingkuh sama mbak Dini. Kamu terlalu takut dengan fakta dan cerita dari sudutku, Hao. Lebih memilih menjauh tanpa tahu cerita sebenarnya. Sepuluh tahun, Hao. Apa butuh sepuluh tahun buat kamu nanya kebenaran masalah kita dulu?”

Ucapan Mingyu benar. Terdengar pilu dan sakit dari mulut Mingyu. Minghao sadar dia salah. Tapi, Mingyu juga salah. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak berdiri di depannya saat sepuluh tahun lalu. Mengapa dia tidak menjelaskannya saat itu juga?

Saat akan membuka mulut, Mingyu menahan bibir ranum milik Minghao. Menahannya untuk berbicara.

“Aku tahu apa yang mau kamu bilang. Oke. Aku juga salah. Kenapa gak jelasin waktu itu? Iya aku paham aku salah. Aku udah berusaha hubungin kamu, Hao. Udah datengin rumahmu. Tapi kamu nihil. Gak ada. Aku mikir seakan aku doang yang butuh kamu. Seakan aku ngemis cinta kamu. Dari situ aku sadar. Kalo kamu gak mau dengerin penjelasanku yaudah. Aku disitu mundur. Karna kamu udah gak ngeharepin aku lagi, Hao.”

Sesak. Minghao sesak bukan main. Dia putuskan untuk menatap wajah Mingyu. Dan benar saja. Tatapan pilu dan kecewa bisa ia lihat di sana. Minghao mengutuk perbuatannya kala itu.

“Kamu gak tau, Hao. Aku juga menderita kayak kamu. Mau bangkit tapi gak bisa. Kebayang-bayang wajah kamu. Kangen tapi gengsi. Ngapain aku hubungin kamu, kamu aja gak ngerasa butuh aku. Gak butuh penjelasan aku. Seakan aku doang yang ngarep kita gak salah paham.”

Ada jeda di antara keduanya. Hening sementara. Minghao menggigit bibirnya kuat. Air mata mulai menetes perlahan-lahan.

“Maaf..”

Mingyu menggeleng. “Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Kita putus karna kesalah pahaman. Kamu yang ngira aku selingkuh. Aku yang nyerah karna ngira aku gak dibutuhin. Setimpal. Sama-sama menderita.”

Diakhir kata Minggu terkekeh pelan. Minghao hanya tersenyum miris. “Aku kangen, tapi gengsi. Masa aku yang putusin aku juga yang bilang kangen.”

Mingyu menghela napasnya lagi. “Kalo kita berdua gak gengsi mungkin udah lama kita gak salah paham.”

Benar. Jika saja mereka berdua tidak ditahan oleh ego masing-masing, mungkin keduanya bisa berteman seperti dulu.

Memori Minghao berputar ke sepuluh tahun lalu. Dimana ia tak sengaja memergoki Mbak Dini, tetangganya, tanpa atasan ditubuhnya, sedang menindih tubuh Mingyu. Hati Minghao hancur berkeping-keping. Melihat Mingyu sigap berdiri mendekat ke arahnya. Dan mbak Dini yang menangis sambil memunguti baju-bajunya.

“Jadi, bisa jelasin ada apa kamu sama mbak Dini dulu?”

Minghao memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi. Iringan lagu waltz terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Minghao akan berterimakasih kepada Jeonghan nanti.

Mingyu menarik napasnya. Bersiap untuk bercerita panjang.

“Jadi, waktu itu mbak Dini datang tiba-tiba ke rumah kamu. Dia gak pake atasan sambil nangis-nangis. Aku bingung. Aku suruh dia masuk. Waktu itu kebetulan kamu pergi beli makanan. Dia cerita kalo habis di perkosa. Aku tenangin dia sambil suruh dia tunggu kamu dateng. Tiba-tiba dia udah dorong aku, dan robek bajuku. Aku shock banget. Dan pas banget timingnya kamu dateng.”

Minghao menatap tak percaya. Hatinya mengumpat keras.

“Mbak Dini cerita beda. Dia bilang dia hamil anakmu.”

Mingyu kembali menghela napasnya. “Kayaknya dia emang kelainan jiwa. Sekarang dia dimana?”

Minghao menggeleng pelan. “Aku gak tahu. Terakhir aku sebelum pindah dia ada kasus penggelapan uang.”

Mingyu berdecak. “Sinting itu cewek.”

Minghao tersenyum. Pundaknya terasa ringan. Seakan ada beban yang terangkat.

“Makasih, Gyu. Maaf akunya telat.”

Mingyu menggeleng keras. “Aku juga minta maaf. Makasih juga udah mau nunggu penjelasanku.”

Keduanya sama-sama tenang. Beban yang mengganjal di hati keduanya seakan menghilang.

“Sekarang sama siapa?” Mingyu kembali bersuara. Suara tawa Minghao yang sumbang mulai terdengar.

“Gak sama siapa-siapa. Aku jomblo.”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. “Gamon ya?”

Minghao mendengus sebal. “Berisik.” Mingyu terkekeh geli. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menatap Minghao agak lekat. “Aku juga gamon.”

Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya menghangat karena malu. “Apasih..”

“Beneran ini. Aku gamon. Salah paham kita juga udah lurus. Aku tahu kamu takut kalau yang dibilang mbak Dini itu bener. Dan kamu juga udah tau cerita sebenernya dari sudut pandang ku. Apa gak mau mulai kisah kita dari awal lagi?”

Jantung Minghao berdetak makin cepat. Matanya menatap lekat kedua pasang mata lawan yang ada di depannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Mingyu seperti berharap. Di lubuk hati Minghao yang paling dalam, dia juga berharap bisa memulai kembali kisah dirinya dengan Mingyu saat ini.

“Kenapa gak? Aku mau tahu sosok Mingyu dewasa yang ada di depan Minghao dewasa sekarang.”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan kedua pasang gigi taring yang Minghao rindukan.

“Terimakasih, Hao.”

Minghao menggeleng. “Harusnya aku yang bilang makasih. Makasih udah mau mulai kisah bareng aku lagi. Maaf aku egois. Maaf aku keras kepala.”

Tangan Mingyu naik untuk mengusap surai rambut milik Minghao. Senyum lembut ia lontarkan kepada Minghao yang ada di genggamannya.

“Kita sama-sama belajar dari awal lagi, Hao. Jangan minta maaf terus. Kita berdua sama-sama salah, tapi beda presepsi.”

Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi milik Minghao. Menatap lekat kedua netra masing-masing. Menatap lembut wajah manis sosok yang ia harapkan setelah sekian lama. Bibir ranum milik Mingyu ia daratkan di kening Minghao. Tangannya mengusap pelan surai rambut milik sang empu.

Minghao benar-benar beruntung. Ia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu. Dia beruntung bisa kenal dengan Mingyu. Dia beruntung bisa kembali ke pelukan Mingyu. Memang benar ya. Jika seseorang sudah lepas dari genggamanmu, kamu akan tahu betapa berharganya dia setelah kamu merasakan kehilangan. Dan Minghao cukup beruntung, bisa mendapatkan orang yang menurutnya berharga, kembali ke dalam genggamannya.

**\-- This story Written by Kai. --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
